Fiendfyre
by AalisEliza
Summary: Harry Potter chose not to return from the way station after his chat with Dumbledore. Instead he succumbed to the persuasion of the Resurrection Stone and followed Death to see his lost family.


It was after Harry snuck off into the Forbidden Forest when Hermione found Ginny. The vivacious redhead was failing to fight off her Mother's smothering while the young witch stared at Fred's lifeless body. Hermione, herself, was covered in the same sweat and debris that coated everyone in the Great Hall. Almost unconsciously, Hermione touched the pendent she wore around her neck; her escape plan should the Order lose.

She shoved that thought from her mind. Losing wasn't an option. Imagining the world controlled by Tom Riddle made her cringe. Yet the logical side of her couldn't help, but create an alternative solution should the unthinkable happen. It was why she was furious Harry had left without any back up. Her stupidly noble best friend.

The commotion the Death Eaters caused as they approached the castle drew the occupants to meet them. Rather disoriented, Hermione managed to grab Ginny as the younger girl shrieked with unimaginable agony while trying to run past her. Their combined weight forced both girls to the ground as everyone realized Hagrid was carrying an unconscious Harry.

Chaos erupted around the two witches when Harry remained motionless. Hermione watched as her friends and allies fought viciously without success. As recognition dawned in her mind, Hermione began dragging Ginny to her feet. She may have lost Harry, but she'd be damned if Voldemort hurt Ginny too.

* * *

Six months running for their lives became tedious to Hermione the moment she'd dragged Ginny away from Hogwarts. Admittedly, living in a tent with Ginny was vastly preferable to the year she spent with Harry and Ron. Though neither girl ever mentioned the boys if they could help it.

Hermione was careful not to use her magic, and instead relied on Ginny to erect the warding spells she'd relied upon with the boys the year before. Even once the wards were up, Hermione refused to use her magic. They rarely stayed in place more than a day or two, and consistently searched for a safe haven.

Currently they were residing in an abandoned warehouse after learning that yet another safe house had been destroyed.

"Mione," Ginny slurred from exhaustion. "I can't get the wards up."

Hermione took one look at the younger witch and realized how exhausted Ginny's energy levels were. Deciding to risk it, she created the wards herself, before managing to get Ginny into bed. She stumbled over to her own bed and collapsed into it before falling into an unfitful sleep.

After finally dozing off, one of Hermione's alarm wards sounded, waking her up. The brunette witch promptly cast a silent _Hominem_ _Revelio_, the spell revealed the presence of four others surrounding the tent. She roused Ginny, having no doubt that it was Death Eaters who were closing in on the two girls.

It was the escape plan that Hermione was struggling to conduct. Running was exhausting, and it would only be a matter of time until they were caught yet again. None of the safe houses that the girls knew of were still active. Ginny was shaking as Hermione tried to formulate a plan.

"Can you imagine the reward we'll get for capturing Potter's Mudblood?" The jeers that followed the question made Hermione cringe as she looked at Ginny. Catching sight of the younger witch's terror, Hermione made her decision to drop the wards. She grabbed Ginny and grasped her necklace.

"More like you'll be punished for losing her yet again," Hermione snarled as she activated the portkey around her neck. Ginny promptly flipped the wizards the v just before the two girls were whisked away.

* * *

The two witches landed in a dimly lit bedroom. Before Ginny had a chance to ask where they currently were, Hermione was leading her out of the room while muttering about tea. As the brunette witch began puttering about the immaculate kitchen, Ginny glanced around.

"Where are we?"

"Safe," Hermione answered.

"Why didn't we come here straight after the last battle?" Ginny asked. Hermione sighed and looked at her.

"I believed I could get you placed somewhere safe, like with your family," Hermione answered. "Why do you think I kept dragging us all over the country? Once I showed up here, I knew he wouldn't let me leave."

"Hermione," Ginny said warily. "Who won't let you leave?"

As the older witch said his name, Thorfinn Rowle's voice echoed throughout the house, "Princess!"

The two witches landed in a dimly lit bedroom. Before Ginny had a chance to ask where they currently were, Hermione was leading her out of the room while muttering about tea. As the brunette witch began puttering about the immaculate kitchen, Ginny glanced around.

"Where are we?"

"Safe," Hermione answered.

"Why didn't we come here straight after the last battle?" Ginny asked. Hermione sighed and looked at her.

"I believed I could get you placed somewhere safe, like with your family," Hermione answered. "Why do you think I kept dragging us all over the country? Once I showed up here, I knew he wouldn't let me leave."

"Hermione," Ginny said warily. "Who won't let you leave?"

As the older witch said his name, Thorfinn Rowle's voice echoed throughout the house, "Princess!"

"Have you lost your mind?" Ginny hissed at her friend. "How many times has Rowle tried to kill you? Did you honestly forget about what happened at school?"

"He didn't…" Hermione answered, "We lied about what happened."

"What?!"

"Princess," Thorfinn growled from the doorway of the kitchen. Hermione took one look at him before she launched herself into his arms. As the blonde viking kissed her he kept swearing, "You stupid witch."

"Someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on," Ginny interrupted.

"Baby girl," Thorfinn said quietly. "Why is a Weasley standing in my kitchen?"

"I couldn't leave her!"

"Damn it Hermione!" Thorfinn yelled. "I have just enough clout to protect you. I can't….Potter's girlfriend? You can't be serious!"

"She's a pureblood," Hermione defended.

"Do you realize that all he has to do is rip through her mind and we're ruined?" Thorfinn asked.

"Tom taught me Occlumency," Ginny answered before Hermione could say anything. Both Throfinn and Hermione stared at her, as the latter's face erupted into a predatory smirk.


End file.
